The Environmental Protection Agency requires data on pesticidal effects upon microbial growth and function to support registration of a pesticide for commercial application. The growth of cellulase-producing microorganisms which degrade cellulose is particularly important for the eco-system. Therefore, a need exists for an accurate and economical method for testing a pesticide's potential inhibition of cellulase activity and cellulose degradation.